my mates
by iansomerhalderfanforever
Summary: This is a story about Harry Potter and who his mates are. Along the way he and his mates will be dealing with trouble from multiple enemies. Be sure to check it out. Forgive me for my spelling faults because i speak dutch.
1. Chapter 1

I felt the blood flow out of me. Whenever i cut my self it would take the pain away. I was currently sitting in my room. Who would care for me when i wasn't around ? I was standing in my cupboard room cutting just a little to deep, i wasn't afraid to die. I was prepared to sleep just my final resting and breathing my last breath. I just took my latest breath i was gasping on the floor for air. All the cutting has come to pay off. Finally i would be free from all the hurt and betrayal.

Snapes pov

Why is it always me that has to check on that brat. He is just such a little whiner always seeking attention. Just as i has entered the house i could smell blood. I could smell it because i was a vampire and i had yet to find my mate. Upon arriving to the smell of blood i was stopped in front a locked cupboard. Opening the door i could immediatly smell my mate it's the bloody golden boy. Standing in front of me was harry cutting his wrists slightly in a daze. He looked like it was becoming more difficult to breath when suddenly he collapsed right in my arms. Taking a quick reaction i put my cut open wrist against his mouth hoping he would drink.

Eventually he did so that was the day that harry became my mate and a vampire.

Flashback end

Harry pov

Now it has almost been three years since sev became my mate and i a vampire. As soon as i turned into a vampire and together we left England. Now we were on our way towards mystic falls, Sev was the one driving. We were on our way towards our house, i was silently moving my hand towards his private area. Just as i was reaching it a voice startled me out of my mission. "Don't even think about it, you know what happened last time you did that." Sev said amused. I was blushing like mad remembering that day it hurt for a whole two days to walk. "Yeah i know." When we got to our house i coulden't believe how it looked like a small castle with all the neccesity's. Next door i saw two guys and a girl talking. As i turned around i noticed that the girl was coming towards us with the guys. " Hello, you must be the new neighbors. My name is elena, that is Stephan and the other one is Damon." the one named Damon caught my hand giving it a kiss on it, smelling my scent. When all of the sudden Sev pulled me into his arms and protectivly saying mine. Startled by this sudden action. I was taken from him by the vampire named Damon. Leaving my Sev angry and hurt because he was away from me. "stop this now." Damon immidiatly came to his senses by pushing himself away from me. I was saddened by the thought of him rejecting me, so i started clawing at my own face. Because i knew that nobody would want a freak like me. I was reliving all those nightmares and horrors i have seen. Sev was trying to calm me down but nothing could work. Just as i was reaching my knife to cut myself. It was grabbed from me. Startled i looked up to see...

Dun,dun,duuuuun

Who is it that has grabbed Harry's knife?

Be sure to comment if you want to read more.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw Elena standing there holding my knife far away from me, while Stefan held her tightly to him. Probably protecting her from me afraid of what I would do if given the opportunity. Sitting there on the floor I started stammering something like "Euh, euh, can you give me my knife back?" "Are you going to continue doing what you just did? Or are you going to stop? Otherwise I'm not going to give you your knife back." Elena said determined. I just kept looking at her noticing that she wasn't going to butch for anyone. I couldn't help think why would she help a total stranger like me by taking away my only pain reliever.

I started looking for Sev and Damon but noticed they were having a battle probably because of me. I mean who would want to fight over me? I'm nothing special, at least I don't think so. Having an idea to get Sev to stop fighting was pretend that I was in pain or in distress and he would immediately come my way. When I started whimpering not only Sev but Damon came as well. Checking my body to see for any signs of injury. I get why Sev was checking but not why Damon was checking to see if there was anything wrong with me.

Startled I let out a small moan when Damon found my sweet spot by just running his hands on my neck and I let out a small purr when he continued. Sev not to be outdone by Damon started on my lower half, looking helpless in there embrace I just decided to enjoy myself while it lasted.

Damon Pov

Snapping out of my gaze I looked around noticing that Elena and Stefan were inching towards us, I didn't know what was wrong with me because every time they came closer, I just pulled the vampire closer to me. Looking down I saw the same boy and started smelling his scent and knew right away that he was my mate along with the other older black haired man. Immediately I wanted nothing more than to claim them both as mine and not let them go but then I thought. 'I wasn't gay and I will never be not for anyone not even for my mate.' So I said the only things that I knew would be terrifying to say but had to be done in my case the ultimate sacrifice so I could find someone that I liked and not one from the same gender. "Listen I don't know why you think you could impersonate my mate's scent but you can't be my mate, I'm not even gay. How the hell could you be my mate then?" I asked in a venomous voice. The black haired beauty known as Harry, His eyes filled with tears in them and he started running away from us. More likely away from me. He was apparently to fast for his mate because we soon all lost sight of Harry and Severus just stood there looking miserable.

Elena started yelling at me "Damon, how could you? This was your chance at happiness and you just threw him away like that. I hope you are happy now that you have hurt him. Have fun being alone for the rest of your life now that your mate is somewhere out there. Maybe if you're lucky the wolves will eat him." With that last sentence I came to consciousness and noticed that it was true, I would be alone for the rest of my life and learned that if you want something you have to go get it yourself.

Harry pov

Trying to blink away the tears that fell, I looked around me to notice that there were eyes in the forest looking at me. Scared to be eaten I tried to back away from them. But to my rotten luck I just had to step on the loudest twig that lay in the forest. All the eyes turned to me and stepped in to the light. I Saw that it was werewolves and they were out for my blood. Scared I tried to make a run for it, until one pounced on me with his nose at my neck. When a wolf howl sounded throughout the forest and for once I was happy that they were distracted. Maybe this could be my chance to escape but I spoke to soon when apparently the alpha stepped out and took the other wolfs place at my neck. I turned my head and closed my eyes praying that Sev would be okay after I was gone from this world.

Just as the wolf took a sniff from my neck he started backing away when all of the sudden there in its place was a gorgeous person "Hello, my name is ….

Dun, dun, dun, who could it be that is the wolf if you have any suggestion on who it should be just give me a comment and I'll do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry pov**

"Hello, my name is Niklaus and what is your name beautiful?" The gorgeous man named Niklaus asked me. I immidiatley started blushing from his compliment and started saying. "But I'm not that beautiful and why are you calling me that?" I asked. "Well when I caught your scent. I knew right away that I would have to get to know you better, because you are my mate and nobody will steal you away from me." He replied with a little growl at the end of it.

I was getting kind of turned on by his possessiveness and I could tell that he smelt my arousal. His fangs snapped down at the smell of my arousal and I started blushing again. Just like I did with Sev in the car this morning and the first time we made love together. But I thought that life couldn't get any better, I mean I know that I was just rejected by one off my mates but I at least still had Sev and Niklaus. That's got to count for something right? "Do you really mean that you accept me as your mate and not reject me because I'm a boy?" I asked fearfully for his answer. "Who hurt you so much little one? I can see the pain in your eyes. So who do I have to kill and/or maim to get my vengeance?" He asked in a concerned but threatening voice.

"Well Its just my mate or rather ex-mate has just rejected me and I don't know if you know him but his name is Damon Salvatore." I replied. With that as my last sentence I could see Niklaus getting madder by the second just by the mention off the name and what Damon did. "Are you saying that that stupid young vampire dared to reject you? Is he the one who hurt you like this?"

"You know that you don't have to do anything to do him, you know because I can handle him just fine. All I have to do is get him to regret his decision about rejecting me as my mate and I believe that you and Sev will be the perfect means to do that." I started getting at the thought about getting my exact revenge on Damon for hurting me the way he did. "Let's start planning the revenge my little mate. Lead the way mate." He said and with that we were off to the boarding house to start getting my Sev away from Damon and letting him feel my pain.

Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnn

Will Harry get Damon back for rejecting him or will all will be forgiven and forgotten?

Want to know what happens next be sure to follow me and favorite my story.

Also be sure to review me and let me know what you think.


End file.
